1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ornament, and more particularly to an ornament having a light emitting device that can emit blinking light outward simultaneously, thereby enhancing aesthetic quality of the ornament.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ornament often has an outstanding configuration so as to attract the consumer""s attention. However, the viewing effect of the conventional ornament lacks variation, thereby decreasing aesthetic quality of the ornament.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an ornament having a light emitting device.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an ornament, wherein when the light emitting device contacts liquid, the light emitting device can emit blinking light outward simultaneously, thereby enhancing aesthetic quality of the ornament, so as to attract the consumer""s attention.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide an ornament, wherein the light emitted by the light emitting member is reflected by the reflective members, thereby providing an optical variation so as to enhance the aesthetic quality of the ornament.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an ornament, comprising:
a main body; and
at least one light emitting device mounted on the main body and including:
a transparent cover mounted on the main body;
a circuit board mounted in the transparent cover and having two connecting legs each exposed outward from the cover; and
a light emitting member mounted on and connected to the circuit board;
wherein, when the two connecting legs of the circuit board contact liquid, the circuit board and the light emitting member are connected and conducted, so that the light emitting member can emit blinking light outward from the cover.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.